


Bedroom Warfare

by neptunedemon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Some Plot At Least), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Demon Summoning, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunedemon/pseuds/neptunedemon
Summary: On a lonely whim, Viktor decides it’s a good idea to attempt summoning an incubus. And in a struggle of his own spell, Yuuri poofs himself right into Viktor’s apartment two floors below.Viktor thinks the summoning worked; Yuuri fails to correct him.





	Bedroom Warfare

It would help if the only copy of  _Summoning Spells, Sigils, and_   _Circles_  that Viktor owns didn't have water damage across the tops of its pages. The titles for each page of summoning circles is blotted out, and he has to use his memory from long-ago classes to choose the right one. 

But if he chooses the wrong one, then the spell won't mix anyway, and nothing will happen. 

Plus Viktor kind of sucks at summoning. He likes performance magic, magic that he can use to burst from flames onto a stage. Turn the audience's world inside out. Bring them through fire into a winter that burns just the same. Maybe pull them into the sky before dropping them back to their seats. 

Its illusionary magic,  _visionary_  magic, that he likes. Not so much this dark, dusty-corner-of-the-attic stuff.

He's only doing this because he has a bottle of cabernet opened next to him, and the fact that this probably won't work. 

It's stupid. Maybe dangerous? Yeah, he feels like this is one of those things Chris would shake his head at. 

But again, it probably won't work.

He rolls out a large piece paper over the hardwood of his living room and begins drawing the circle. It's a little sloppy because of the wine thing, but it's good enough, he thinks. Yeah.

He tries hard not to consider what he's actually doing. When he does, his face flushes hotter than what the drink is causing. It's embarrassing and  _shit_  he'll tell no one... but right now on this crappy Thursday night he just wants something to fill the void. 

There's a lot of void. 

He sits back and takes a deep breath to ground himself. Before he picks up the book again, he thinks about backing out, but pushes forward. No time for hesitance; that was never his game. 

Viktor commits to the rest of the spell with candles lit at each point of the massive sigil he's drawn. He's got the bloodstone and obsidian crystals to channel energy from his root chakra. He says the words he needs to, does what the book tells him with the candle wax. 

Then he waits. 

What would be the first sign that this worked? He doesn't actually know. Is something supposed to poof into the middle of the circle? 

 _Oh_ , damn, what if it crawls from under his bed in the middle of the night?

For a slightly-inebriated moment he considers texting Chris. 

Of course he doesn't. 

A minute of waiting has him feeling pathetic, like he's just sitting there waiting for this to happen, so he grabs the cabernet and lifts to his feet. 

There are human options, like bars and clubs and countless numbers written on papers he has stuffed in a drawer. What's seriously wrong with him?

He turns to go, convincing himself he's relieved this didn't work. He's almost to his bedroom door when there's a thumping sound and a gasp. 

Viktor's heart thuds like he's seeing a ghost when he whirls around. 

Oh - what the hell?

There's a... what appears to be a man... standing in the circle. He's looking about himself, eyes wide but forehead creased like he has no idea what he's seeing. 

It worked. 

Definitely. 

Viktor hoped whatever appeared would be disguised as human, but this appearance went above his expectations. He was expecting some crude, airbrushed version of beauty. 

But this had character. 

He was squinting at the sigil on the floor when Viktor clears his throat.

"Ah! I- what is this?"

Was this how it usually goes? A meeting disguised as natural. Kind of like roleplay. Okay!

"What do you think?" Viktor grins. His heart is still beating a little hard, but he's feeling okay because this being knew what was up. There was no awkwardness to get over. It fed off sexual energy, right? It wanted this. 

"Nikiforov," the guy states, staring at him with squinted eyes like he already knows him, and Viktor only blinks a taken-aback moment before his grin spreads further. 

"And what can I call you?"

"I'm- uh, I'm Yuuri?" he says as if it's a question. Maybe he wonders if Viktor likes that name, wants it to be on his tongue soon. 

He does. 

Yuuri leans down and lifts the open spell book. He flips it around a few times, examining the sigil there. He looks to his feet, then back to it. 

"The title on this page is gone," he comments. 

"Mmm, yeah, but I think we both know what was there."

Yuuri nudges his glasses up his nose. That's cute, wow. 

His clothes aren’t even any sort of demon-sexy. He could’ve just been heading to bed or something, with a loose tank top and flannel (pajama?)-pants. 

While Yuri is noticing the stones and holding them to the light, Viktor is staring down the length of his arms, the curve of his torso. Damn, he doesn’t know why he is surprised. Of course a demon like this would be perceived by him as someone exactly his type, the right soft-magical sexy from the floofy mess of hair to all the way down...

“Obsidian, bloodstone…” Yuuri mutters the name of the rocks. His eyes go wide, he whispers, “ _Oh_ ,” and drops the stones. He raises to his feet and looks at Viktor. “You-”

His voice falls away. 

“Have I made a mistake?” Viktor asks humorously. He steps beside Yuuri and trails a finger up his arm. With the other hand he’s still clutching the neck of his wine bottle. He kind of wants to take another drink. But then Yuuri shivers under his touch, and he whispers the answer to Viktor’s question in a hush that mimes it, “No.”

Viktor decides being less drunk would be better, actually. He doesn’t want to forget whatever is about to happen. 

Wait, no. Yuuri is a demon and _fuck_ \- what has he done?

He slams the thought away as he runs a hand along Yuuri’s lower back. Yuuri’s tense. Viktor smirks.

“Well then, what are you waiting for?”

Viktor finishes his circle around him and stops in front of him. He winks briefly, then turns to leave the wine bottle on the coffee table.

He’s stopped by Yuuri grabbing his arm. 

“Can I drink some of that?” He stares down the bottle. 

“Uh, go for it.” Yuuri snatches it before he can finish holding it up and throws it back. For a moment, Viktor is distracted by wondering what the implications of a demon wanting alcohol. It made sense, in a way - the more filthy, the better, right?

He isn’t trapped pondering for long, because the line of Yuuri’s throat as he swallows is a distraction.

Viktor’s eyes trace to the wrap of those lips around the bottle. Damn, is this a type of teasing? Because it’s demonic in more ways than one. 

Yuuri hits the bottle to the tabletop and blinks slow and hard at Viktor for a long moment. 

“Give me your first name,” he says. 

Viktor lets his head cock to the side with a smirk. “Is that safe?”

He wants to stretch out in the way Yuuri’s eyes cross his body. They size him up… up and down, that is. 

There’s a shadow in the back of his mind that really wants to remind him that this isn’t even a human, but it’s really hard to feel that way. There’s a depth in Yuuri’s eyes that he feels like a demon wouldn’t have. 

But he did the summoning spell, and then an entity arrived… maybe he was just really, really good at this sort of magic after all. 

His attention is yanked forward into the whip of Yuuri’s hand as he pulls his glasses off. He runs a hand back through his hair. 

His voice and words are a stack of cards pushed Viktor’s way, slowly, seductively, hinting. “Whatever you want me to call you is safe.”

And then it’s Viktor’s play. 

He gives him his name –  _“Viktor”_  – and he doesn’t regret it. 

There was a tremble to his hands as he grabs Viktor and kisses him. Viktor lets himself be pulled forward with a soft gasp, and Yuuri’s lips are delicate and sensual and slow. So slow, like he’s testing him. Figuring out what paths to take.

One of his hands trails along his waist. Viktor lets his shudder push him closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri’s hands tremble a little less as the seconds go by. He’s so good at this act - of course he would be. But it’s delicious, this soft, nervous guy trying to be confident thing.

Yuuri clutches the collar of his shirt and drags Viktor forward as he pulls back. “Now show me where you want to go.”

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

  
Viktor still can’t believe how well this worked.

Yuuri became something fiercer as soon as the only light in the bedroom was the soft glow through the window.

And Yuuri is above him now, smirking down at Viktor and preparing to lower himself onto his dick.

Yuuri’s was free and hard and so near. He wants it, wants him, but he waits, grinning weakly across the small space between them in the dark. He’s leaning weakly against the headboard, breathing heavily.

Yuuri already sucked him down for a while, with hollow cheeks and pretty eyes that stared at him with insane intensity.

His own thoughts choke out of him as Yuuri’s lowers down.

Fuck, he’s so hot inside! Viktor curses softly and thrusts up a little because he can’t help it. He can’t.

Yuuri whimpers and it’s maddening.

When they’re fucking, they’re fucking hard, and Viktor’s hips are rising up to meet Yuuri as he rides him. His fingernails are digging into Viktor’s shoulders, dragging against his skin bit by bit as they move. It’s like he’s holding himself to the earth for fear of being dragged off, except Viktor is the earth and has no intent of letting him go.

Yuuri leans back with his face scrunched to the ceiling. Every time Viktor’s hips meet his ass he throws out another little moan.

Viktor wishes Yuuri would cut into him a little harder and draw blood. Damn it, yes! He wants to bleed for this guy.

Yuri’s entire body jerks a little. He’s close, oh god-

So he finally, finally grabs Yuri’s cock; he strokes fast and firm, rolling his thumb under the tip. He wonders if it’s an accomplishment to make the sex demon come first.

Yuuri yells out or gasps or somewhere between the two as he comes hard, body rocking and ass collapsing around Viktor and it feels in-fucking-credible as he watches Yuuri fuck onto him through his own orgasm. Though his pace slows, Viktor just rises to meet him faster, ignoring the ache in his hips and calves.

The change in pacing stirs him low and deep; he fucks Yuuri once, twice, three times more and comes inside him. It’s insane, it’s all insane, but damn if the rumors aren’t true – this is really some of the best sex he’s had.

It’s not quite over as Yuuri’s body loosely shivers, and Viktor feels the last of his blood drop back to a simmer.

They breathe together a while.

Viktor, unfortunately, is forced to wonder what happens next.

Yuuri speaks first.

“I- I should go.”

Okay, so the charade is maybe still there. That’s comforting.

Viktor hums and nuzzles his shoulder.

“I enjoyed that.”

“... Me, too.”

His heart beats a little too hard. Something flutters in his stomach.

Wildly inappropriate, but... not against the rules.

“Good,” Viktor whispers with a trace of lips down his chest. He reaches a nipple and gives it a suck and press of his tongue.

Consequently he almost dies as Yuuri’s hips hitch forward and he rasps out, “Viktor...”

“Damn,” Viktor mutters breathlessly. He pulls back and takes in Yuuri again.

He’s disheveled and sweaty and still absolutely stunning. He really can’t get over that detail. That one large detail, that Yuuri is absolutely beautiful and so endearing that his heart melts. He’s such a fool!

Perhaps it’s an enchantment, part of the whole gig, because _dang_...

“If I want to do this again, and I want it to be you, what do I do?”

Yuuri’s eyes widen a little. They’re deep in the dark. Viktor can’t imagine the world behind them. But it doesn’t look like any sort of hell…

“What, are repeats now allowed?” he teases.

“I... yes, let me get you something. Let’s...”

They clean, minimally, and Yuuri pulls something from the pocket of his discarded flannels.

It’s a little velvet bag. He places it on Viktor’s bedside table.

“Do what you did before, but place that in the center of the sigil. Don’t open it.”

“Really? I can see you again?”

Yuuri seems to blush. It’s dark, so maybe he isn’t, but there is definitely something in the way he ducks his head. Wow, he’s amazing.

He doesn’t answer beyond dragging on clothes.

Viktor watches, lithe and exhausted, and he wonders how and why about a lot of things he doesn’t voice. He needs to tone down the crazy. The part of him that is forgetting what Yuuri is.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

When he summons him again, he shoves Yuuri onto the couch and drops between his legs. He wants to taste him this time.

“Yuuri,” he whispers and loves the name on his tongue.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispers as his cock is on his tongue.

Yuuri is easy to work up. Easy to get hitching and gripping and panting. Viktor pins his hips down with his hands, but Yuuri trembles out, “Off, enough,” and the only reason Viktor listens is because he doesn’t want it to end yet either.

Yuuri gets him on the couch and its Yuuri fucking Viktor tonight. He’s surprised for a second, because he had Yuuri unraveling against his tongue minutes before.

Though Yuuri has the determination of someone fierce alight in his eyes, like he has to take back control; Viktor revels in it.

And he revels in the fill of Yuuri’s fingers. The grip of his hand around his own dick while he works himself inside.

It’s such a slow and building burn at first, absolutely torturous. Yet in minutes Viktor’s a seizing, clutching fool.

Yuuri works him like a goddamn angel, except not, of course.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Yuuri’s grip is tight on the back of the couch.

He feels perfect in Viktor’s arms, getting fucked so hard both their legs are trembling. The couch juts forward with a scrape.

There’s a towel draped over the back for when Yuuri comes. _When_ he does.

He bets Yuuri would grab his own cock and rub himself off right now if he weren’t having to strain to hold himself up.

“Fuck, please,” he begs.

Viktor moves a hand around to his chest and tweaks one of his nipples, and Yuuri’s head knocks forward and he curses. So Viktor pinches it, rolls the pad of his thumb back and forth over it, and the couch steps forward again as Yuuri practically buckles in on himself.

“I’ll still come whether you say I can or not,” he growls.

“Mmm,” is all Viktor adds. He wants to pull Yuuri over the edge, but Yuuri’s ass is so tight. He can’t imagine surviving the tight roil around his own dick.

He grabs Yuuri and finds out he’s right.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Maybe it’s unhealthy.

Viktor spends a lot of his day thinking about summoning Yuuri again.

He wants to tell someone about it because he feels partially like maybe he’s making him all up in his head. That every night he’s getting wrapped up in serious delusion.

His performances are better though. The crowds are awed even more, and he didn’t think that was even possible. An extremely unintended but wonderful side-effect.

The most stressful part of his days is deciding how he wants to fuck Yuuri each night.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

  
Yuuri comments on the plush of the couch.

He giggles glancing at Viktor’s movie collection.

He stumbles over a book on the floor in the dark while leading them to the bed.

Viktor’s heart wants to bust. He’s so wrapped up in Yuuri. It’s easy to forget this is an act. In fact he _does_ forget.

“You’re beautiful.” He huffs the words out, but takes a deeper breath to drag Yuuri down for a kiss.

It makes Yuuri stop thrusting for a lingering moment.

“You shouldn’t say things like that,” Yuuri tells him with their lips still brushing.

“Tell me why.”

“No.” He slowly rocks into him. Viktor tries to slide himself down onto him. He needs more and faster and harder and _soon_.

Yuuri suddenly pulls Viktor’s wrists up and pins them above his head with his weight. “You wouldn’t want to challenge me,” he threatens. He stops moving again.

“Shit, Yuuri, _fuck_ me.”

Viktor’s voice is unhesitatingly pleading. He isn’t messing around, he’s hard and hot and needs Yuuri to make him come. It’s goddamn near unbearable tonight. And he’ll spill out praises as much as he wants, because whatever Yuuri is deserves to know.

“Hm? You sure you can behave?”

He does a move a little, but the drag is much too slow.

“Please,” he tries again. Then his thoughts catch up. “Yes, yes. Anything.”

Viktor swears he sees stars.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

There’s another moment that makes Viktor question his sanity. 

It’s when Viktor gets a poodle because he’s wanted one for years. He names her Makkachin. 

He fails to think about how demons and dogs don’t get along, as far as he knows. 

… Definitely as far as he knows, because Makkachin is only hesitant around Yuuri for several seconds when he appears in Viktor’s living room. 

His eyes lock with hers; Viktor swallows, concerned, as she steps forward. 

Yuuri has never shown a sign of any true evil, or even negativity for that matter, but would he hurt an animal? What if it showed malice first? Would that be cause enough?

“Oh, hey,” Yuuri says, and kneels down to extend a hand to her nose. 

A second of sniffing is enough to send her decisively into his arms; he rolls back with her and laughs. 

Viktor’s heart has him hanging from the ceiling as it rises like a goddamn balloon. Damn, he’s insane. He’s really insane. 

“What’s her name?” Yuuri laughs. He catches Viktor’s eye and the smile falters. 

“Oh, uh, sorry.” He rises to stand and Makkachin whines at the immediate deprivation of pets. 

“Makkachin,” Viktor answers and throws a smile on as fast as he can. He tugs his heart back inside and breathes deep. “I’m glad she likes you.”

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

“Chris, I need advice.”

“Oh, boy.” Chris types a bit longer. Eyes peer over glasses pushed down his nose. “This person’s book is riddled with errors, tsk.” He shoves the laptop back, then twists in his hair to straddle the back.

“Knew you weren’t coming just to check in on the spellbook editing business.” 

“Oh. Sorry.”

Chris shrugs and pulls his glasses off. Rubbing the stress from his eyes, he continues, “Nah, I seriously do need a break. What is it?”

Viktor wishes he could try at small talk more, or at least find a way to ease into this embarrassing predicament, but he is already nervous of his friend’s reaction. 

Chris waits, leaning tiredly over the chair back.

“Have you- do you-“ Viktor struggles.

An eyebrow raises at him.

Chris’s pristine floorboards is a nice place to stare as Viktor hurries through the words, “Have you ever summoned a sex demon?”

There’s a pause, then Chris’s hands slap his knees and he woots. “Woah, Viktor! Really wasn’t expecting that. Eh, well, no, I haven’t actually. You have?”

“… It’s happened, yes.”

“Nothing to feel bad about, friend. It’s actually incredible you’ve managed that magic. Isn’t easy. What’s going on?”

The floorboards are looking _QUITE_ lovely and parallel, indeed.

“I find myself quite… intrigued by him.”

Another pause; his face warms fiercely as he feels Chris mentally processing the meaning behind his words. He expects ridicule or scoffing, maybe, but not what Chris actually says. 

“You’ve seen… him… just once, right?”

“… No.”

The chair back creaks as Chris leans into it further. “Viktor, you’ve seen the same one more than once?”

Finally Viktor meets his eyes. There’s a concern (or confusion, maybe?) rising in Chris’s voice. “Yes?”

“How many times?”

“… Several? What’s wrong?”

“Viktor, there’s… who knows how many. They aren’t supposed to… they wouldn’t… you shouldn’t be seeing one over and over. That doesn’t make sense.”

Viktor’s chest tightens a little, and he feels words rising fast in his throat in defense despite himself. “What if he wants to?”

The blankness of Chris’s expression is embarrassing. “They don’t care, Viktor. You get that, right?”

No, no he doesn’t. 

Yuuri maybe doesn’t care, but he doesn’t… _not_ care?

There’s no emotional attachment between them that’s evident, but Yuuri can be sweet and gentle and laughs and almost looks happy staring into Viktor’s eyes. 

“Wait,” he continues. “You’re protecting yourself before these sessions, right?”

It’s Viktor’s turn to blank. It comes with the hollowing of his stomach. “What is that?”

“Viktor!” Chris gasps. “What guide did you use? Did it not instruct you to put up an astral shield so it couldn’t take your soul?”

“I-“

Chris interjects again. “This is how it works: you protect yourself, you summon the demon, it can only feed off your sexual energy and not your soul. It leaves to submerse itself back among infinite others. What have you been doing?”

“I don’t know!” Viktor shakes his head. “But I, shit, Chris.” He clutches a hand to his chest. “I would know if something took my soul, right?”

“Do I look like a guy who has given his soul away to a demon?” Chris spits. When Viktor winces back, he mutters a coarse, “Sorry.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“I don’t either. I’ve never heard of this before. Even if it took your soul, it’d have no reason to keep coming back. It can’t.”

They sit together in silence, and while Chris is maybe trying to figure out the logistics of what has happened, Viktor is feeling for an emptiness inside him that would indicate a lack of soul. 

He couldn’t have been tricked this entire time. 

Though apparently he doesn’t understand anything. 

“Talk to… him,” Chris declares. “Demand to know what’s going on.”

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Demanding something of Yuuri is hard, even though that was supposedly the entire point of a summoning in the first place. 

It’s especially hard because Yuuri is eager tonight. He immediately sways out of the circle, eyes on Viktor, teeth tugging his lower lip. His hips move into him and Viktor squeezes his eyes shut as he grabs them, not with the intent to drag him forward despite the screaming temptation to, but with the intent to hold him still.

“Yuuri, wait.”

He feels him freeze under his touch. Then steps back. 

Viktor opens his eyes. 

Yuuri’s expression has fallen into concern and confusion, and it tears at Viktor’s heart, which is entirely stupid. But it also doesn’t make sense because Yuuri doesn’t care. 

Chris’s words echo through his head as reinforcement.

_He can’t._

“Tell me what’s been going on,” he demands. He hopes his stare makes up for the waver in his voice.

Yuuri’s mouth drops open in a gape. It shuts, opens again; he’s clearly struggling for words. 

“You- you figured it out,” he whispers. 

“I did.”

Yuuri’s hands immediately clutch each other as his eyes hit the floor. “I’m so sorry Viktor, I didn’t think. It happened fast, and-“

“Wait, no.” Viktor backtracks. “I didn’t figure anything out, I meant…” He takes a deep breath before launching straight in. “Did you take my soul?”

He holds the rest of that breath and waits. 

There’s silence. It sounds like shrieks in Viktor’s ears. But oh, that’s just the rushing of blood, because he was stupid and horny and lonely one night and threw away this life and the next, and the next, and the next, and –

Yuuri laughs. He fucking laughs. The audacity… His cheeks tinge pink when he laughs, too, and to hell with how cute he is in the face of Viktor’s tragedy!

“Oh my god, Viktor!” Yuuri shakes his head. “No, no! I did not take your soul.” He says the words like they’re absolutely ridiculous. 

But dizzying relief pours into him. “You didn’t?”

Yuuri’s laugh is dissipating and is replaced with the seriousness of moments before. “No, of course not. Viktor. I’m… not a demon.”

“… What?”

“Your summoning circle is a teleportation glyph. Nothing more. I was trying to teleport from my bedroom to the kitchen, as practice, and ended up in your living room.”

Viktor feels a lot of things right now. The relief is still there, but so is confusion and disbelief. Yuuri waits for a response, his pretty brown eyes staring at him a little uncertainly as if he isn’t sure whether or not Viktor is going to freak out. 

“It was… why, then?”

“That is, well… I’m sorry. I was so surprised. I recognized you from your shows and when I realized what you were trying to do, I was so taken aback and startled that I just agreed.”

Viktor waits because that certainly wasn’t all. He would ask his questions, of course, if he could find his voice. 

“And,” Yuuri tries, “I had you use a talisman that would let me know when you wanted to summon again, because I… I’m so sorry, Viktor. I should’ve been honest with you from the start.”

“It’s okay, I think,” Viktor says slowly. Ah yes, there his voice is. 

He’s processing, but slowly. 

It makes sense, really; Yuuri was clearly no demonic presence. He’d noticed that from the beginning but let himself be led blind. 

… Very willingly, though. 

“Should I go?”

Quickly he answers, “No.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen a little but he suppresses any emotion stirred. He twists the cuff of his sleeve. “Are you mad? It’s okay, if you are.”

“Yuuri,” he starts slow; Yuuri purses his lips. “I am so relieved.”

His hands fall to his sides. “Really?”

Viktor laughs. “I didn’t know what I was doing! And I liked you so much, I struggled to think of you as a demon from the moment I laid eyes on you. I know this whole thing was weird, but I’m so relieved. If I managed to actually summon a demon that night, I’d be absolutely done for.”

“Oh,” Yuuri breathes. The room is stilted and awkward with truths unraveling, but it feels realer and better than anything that’d occurred between them yet. 

Well, in most ways. 

“Let’s start over,” Viktor suggests. “That is, Yuuri, if you’d want to try dinner first. And maybe coming in through the front door from now on.”

The blush that rises up Yuuri has got to be sweeter than any forbidden fruit. Without a doubt. 

(Though Viktor doesn’t intend to find out.)

Yuuri grins and adjusts his glasses. 

Viktor’s heart melts, and this time he lets it. He lets it melt in all its sappy, adoration-drunk glory. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/neptunedemon/) | [tumblr](http://skateonme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (ﾉ≧∀≦)o━∈ ・・━━━━☆


End file.
